Chapter 4/Bajor
(Bajor surface, Typhuss's house) Our little Meru II she looks so peaceful Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. She is so beautiful says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then Reba walks down the stairs with Shakaar and Hoshi behind her. Hey there you two are aw she's cute what's her name Reba says as she looks at her great niece. Kira Meru, we named her after Kira's mother says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Aw she's a cute bundle of joy Reba says as she looks at Kira Meru. Aunt Reba, thanks for watching the kids while me and Kira were gone says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. My pleasure I love coming from Earth to watch Shakaar and Hoshi for you two anytime you two need me I'm here Reba says as she looks at her nephew and Kira. As Reba heads upstairs she's shot in the chest as she falls down the stairs Kira grabs the kids and her newborn baby as she's protecting them as Typhuss runs towards his aunt Reba holding the blood in her chest to keep from draining further as he's looking around for who shot his aunt with his tricorder but it doesn't pick up anyone around his house. Outside the house Miranda is on her stomach with a TR-116 rifle in hand wearing the exographic targeting sensor as she's smiling at what she's done, and she's transported away. Kira to Doctor Loews, my aunt has been shot, I need a medical team down here now says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. On our way Doctor Loews says over Typhuss's combadge. The medical team arrives and takes Reba to the ship for surgery. Typhuss goes to the sink and washes the blood off of his hand. Typhuss Olivia says as she walks into the house. Olivia, I guess you heard what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Yeah I went to the spot but found nothing but powder and a transport signature but don't worry I'll find who did this to Reba Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I have an idea who did this, Miranda Tate, she hates me and my family says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Typhuss that's impossible she was killed when the Klingon Negh'Var class battleship was destroyed by the Enterprise two years ago according to both your reports and the report of Captain Martin the battleship lost anti-matter containment and when up in smoke Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. 18 years ago everyone thought I was dead when Voyager got lost in the Delta Quadrant, so its not impossible Lieutenant Benson says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. And if I remember reading that it took five quantum torpedoes to punch through its armor plating Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gives Olivia a padd. This is a list names of people who don't like me says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Wow that's a long list Olivia says as she looks at the padd then at Typhuss. Now if you look at this section here, this is a list of people who don't get long with me very well anymore says Typhuss as he points at the padd. The list of names in that section: 1.Selina Kyle 2.Patience Phillips 3.Lex Luthor 4.Chel ch'Eclat 5.Marta Cyrelle 6.Serleena 7.Tabitha Galavan There are six women ok Captain Kirk and one dude Lex Luthor what the hell did you do to these people Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I broke up with Selina, she was pregnant with my child, she became Catwoman, you know about that all ready, Lex was spying on me and my family 18 years ago, we stopped being friends says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. And Tabitha, Serleena, Chel ch'Eclat, and Marta Cyrelle? Olivia asked as she looked at Typhuss. Tabitha and Serleena used to work for the Romulans, they are bounty hunters, Chel ch'Eclat and Marta Cyrelle are pirates and they sell slaves says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. What did you do to have them hate you? Olivia asked as he looked at Typhuss. I was the one who arrested them all says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Oh Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Olivia. Kira, I don't think we should stay here says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Typhuss this our home Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. For our safety and our children's we should go to Deep Space 9 says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. All right Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Do you need to get anything for the baby before we go says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Got it all here in the baby bag Kira says as she shows Typhuss. Typhuss takes Meru in his arms. Kira, Kira Hoshi and Shakaar are standing next to Typhuss. Kira to Intrepid, five to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Energizing now the transporter chief says over Typhuss's combadge. (Transporter room 1) Admiral Kira and his family beams onboard the Intrepid as Commander Madden walks into the transporter room. Sir your aunt is in critical condition but Doctor Loews and her team are doing everything in their power to treat her Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Commander Madden, set a course for Deep Space 9, warp 5 says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Aye, sir Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira and they leave the transporter room. (Space) The Intrepid leaves Bajor orbit and jumps to high warp.